Through Each Other
by Tash108
Summary: He needed someone to confide in. She needed someone that could save her. Who can help you more than someone who knows what you're going through? Can they look past all faults, and in turn, save each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Where were you earlier?" asked Harry and Ron in Unison.

"We waited for you in the common room for twenty minutes!" yelled Ron.

What are you doing coming down to breakfast so early in the morning? It's barely 7:30 and it looks like you're already done eating," added Harry.

"I came down for breakfast without you just like I do every morning." replied Hermione with a hint of aggravation in her voice. "Why were you waiting for me anyway?"

"Sorry, we promise not to be courteous ever again," replied Ron sarcastically.

"Ron, you know I didn't mean it that way. It's just, you've never waited for me before. I didn't expect you to do so this morning."

"Whatever," said Harry as he took the empty seat next to Hermione and began to serve himself some bacon. "What time did you come down anyway?"

"6:45: answered Hermione guiltily. "I didn't sleep well so at 5:00 I gave up trying and went to the library. Unfortunately it was closed so I returned to the common room and sat. At 6:45 I got bored so I came downstairs.:

"What the hell were you thinking coming down at bloody 6:45 in the morning?"

"I...I don't know!" she stammered. "See you in class," she said as she marched off.

"Wow," said Ron. "She must be having a really bad day!" On this rare occasion, Ron's assumption was correct.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

As Hermione ran back to the common room she thought about the statement Ron had just made.

"He doesn't know the half of it ," she said to herself as her bag ripped leaving her books strewn all over the hallway.

While picking up her books, Hermione thought about her bad luck that morning. She couldn't sleep, the library was still closed, she was already yelled at by her two best friends, and her bag ripped all before 8:00.

Just as she thought her day couldn't get any worse, she picked up her schedule. How could she forget that on Mondays she had double potions with the Slytherins?

After repairing he bag, and returning all her books to their original places, she hurried back ti her dormitory and cried. Her day had gone horribly so far, and she didn't think she could continue knowing it was just going to get worse.

She stayed in the common room until 8:45 when she realized that she would be late to potions if she didn't hurry. She ran down to Snape's dungeon quickly hoping she wouldn't meet anybody along the way.

When Hermione turned the corner, she again realized her luck wasn't turning around anytime soon (or at least not until potions was over). Malfoy, and all his Slytherin "friends" were waiting for her at the entrance to Snape's classroom.

"Here comes the Mudblood!" Draco hollered with more than just a hint of malice in his voice. "What are you doing without Scarhead ans Weasel?" Draco said in a mocking tone raising his wand at the defenseless Gryffindor. Never had Hermione wanted to see her potions master more.

She remained silent hoping that if he wasn't provoked, maybe the blond Slytherin would stop bothering her. Fat chance. Just as Malfoy Started the incantation, Professor Snape (oily hair and all), rounded the corner

"why is your wand raised Mr. Malfoy?" Snape questioned. "Never mind, all of you get to your seats. We're starting a new project today so I will need to get some supplies from my private stores. I expect all of you to be ready at your seats with your books open when I return."

Hermione sat down in her usual spot between Harry and Ron (who had arrived by that point) in the back row. Both of her friends immediately noticed something was wrong. Before they had the opportunity to ask, Snape returned in his usual bad mood.

"As I said before, we will be starting a new project today, so I will be giving out partners. As I write the ingredients out on the board I'd like you to pair up."

Once he had finished his speech, Snape pulled a list out of his desk. "Everyone will be paired with someone from the opposite house," said Snape as he began reading the list. "Thomas and Crabbe," _One down _thought Hermione. Snape continued, "Patil and Zabini, Potter and Parkinson," _I feel bad for him_ continued Hermione but was interrupted by the calling of her name. "Granger and Malfoy," _Damn it_!

The list finished, many students showed signs of disgust. Hermione gathered her things because she knew Draco wasn't going o, and if she didn't do it quickly he'd be in a bitchier mood than usual (if that was at all possible).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

While Hermione gathered her things, Draco thought about how his morning had gone so far. He had woken up at 3:00 in the morning because Goyle was one of two people who could snore through a complete body bind (the other being Crabbe). Over the years Malfoy had learned, that once you're awake, the probability of falling back asleep was very minimal.

Just as he got up, he remembered the charms essay he had blown off the previous night. He rushed to complete it in order for it to be done int time (after double potions).

After writing for two hours straight he decided to take a walk to the library. To ad to his luck, Know-it-all Granger was at the first thing he saw as the doors to the library came into view. Normally, he would have proceeded just to torment her, but Malfoy was slow i the morning so the thought never even entered his mind. Just the sight of her revolted him, so he turned around before Hermione even noticed anybody was there.

He then spent the next two hours at the entrance to the Slytherin tower because he didn't know the new password as it had changed earlier that morning like it did every Monday morning. Finally as the fist students started leaving for breakfast, Draco got in and gathered his things.

After entering the Great Hall, Malfoy sat next to his two "best friends" who were already eating their third serving. His arrival was barely acknowledged and completely ignored until he reached for the bacon.

"Hey! Oh, hi Malfoy," grunted Goyle when he finally realized Draco's presence.

"Hi," groaned Draco. _Wow_, he thought. _Two more people who don't care._

Though Draco Malfoy always seemed popular, he knew it was only for his money and hair. He would bet anything that even Pansy Parkinson, his girlfriend, was only in it for the gold and title.

With potions as his first subject, he needed to leave breakfast early so he could torment all the Gryffindors that arrived before Snape did. Hermione then showed up alone. _Perfect_ he thought. _My day is finally turning around for the better. A free shot at Granger with no one here but Crabbe, Goyle, and myself to witness it. _Draco Malfoy was never as disappointed to see his potions master, and head of house. At least he had gotten the opportunity to scare the Mudblood, and avoid punishment.

Then when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, he was stuck paired up with the know-it-all. What had he done to Snape to deserve such punishment. Malfoy, the optimist that he was, looked at the bright side. At least he had six hours minimum to torture Granger without Harry or Ron to stop him.

Just as the memory of his horrible morning ended, his partner sat down at the other end of the table. Hermione set up her things and turned her attention to Snape who had begun their lesson by explaining the new project.

"Now that I have given out your partners, you may follow the instructions on the blackboard, and begin your potion."

"But Professor Snape, what type of potion will we be making?" asked a student sitting in the front of the classroom.

"You will find out once you have gotten farther along with the potion." he replied without looking up from the book he had busied himself with.

Great ! She had to spent six periods a week with Malfoy, and she didn't even know what she was doing. Though she might not have admitted it at the time, ignorance is bliss.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

As Hermione copied down the ingredients, she found that they looked familiar. Mandrake root, Vervain, and Fern seeds. Those were all typical ingredients in-

"Shit!"

"What?"asked Malfoy surprised at his partner's sudden outburst. "Wow, dirty blood, and dirty language," taunted Malfoy with a smirk creeping across his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud," she said frustrated because of the unprovoked insult.

"What's the problem anyway?" questioned Hermione's partner, who, for once, seemed interested.

"Since when do you care!" shot back the Gryffindor surprised at Draco's sudden interest.

"Well I have a sneaking suspicion that your previous choice of words has something to do with the potion I have been forced to work on with you. I f indeed it does, I think I have the right to know what the problem is," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione glared. "I assumed you of all people could recognize this potion."  
"What makes you say that?" asked the Slytherin now slightly offended. Even if he didn't yet understand the insult, he was smart enough to recognize it for what it was.

"You don't know what it is, do you?" Hermione teased.

"Hey, I never said that!"

"Whatever," cut in Hermione suppressing a laugh. "Let's just get tarted on the potion so we don't fall behind."

Outsmarted by the Mudblood again. Though it wasn't rare occasion, the fact that Granger knew what was going on and he didn't really bothered Malfoy.

After finishing their work for the day, both Hermione and Draco had time to spare. Hermione, attempting to be civil, started a conversation. "Do you have all the ingredients written down?"  
"Of course I do!" exclaimed Draco. "As much as I'd like to see you fail, my grades are much more important. Do _you_ have all the ingredients written down?"

"Y-"

"It was a rhetorical question Granger! Obviously the know-it-all has followed the instructions exactly. God forbid otherwise!" Now frustrated, Draco pushed his platinum blind hair out of his face revealing his stone cold eyes. If Hermione hadn't hated his guts at that moment, she might of thought of him as hot.

"I'm sorry," replied Hermione trying to remain calm. "I was trying to start a conversation, but I was hoping for something a little less animated."

"You want-"

"Bringgg!" Saved by the bell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

He should not have lashed out like that. Though Draco Malfoy, a pure-blood, did not care in the least for the feelings of some muggle-born, he was angry that he had lost control of his emotions. He was a Malfoy, and as a Malfoy he was taught that showing emotions was showing weakness. Draco Malfoy was not weak, and refused to depict such a person.

Malfoy was having a very bad term so far. He was seven teen, in his seventh year of Hogwarts, and had lost control of his life.

Being that he had just turned seven teen, he was old enough to become a Deatheater. Though nobody would believe him at the time, he didn't want to join his father. He really dislike muggles or muggle-borns, but was forced to act as if he did to save his life. He knew that what Voldemort and his followers were doing was wrong, but he also knew that if he resisted he'd die for sure.

Between the fact that he was in the middle of his last and hardest ear of Hogwarts, his father's constant requests for Draco to join his side, and the fact that Draco Malfoy was a regular moody teenager, hi life had turned into a living hell.

His grades had started steadily dropping, and his number of friends shrank with it. He lashed out more often, and was rarely in a good mood. Another run-in like that with Granger was sure to make it worse. As hard as it might be to believe, that was one of Draco Malfoy's better days.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Wow," she said bewildered. "He must be having a really bad day!" Not that Hermione cared at all, but any time you knew how Malfoy was feeling, you knew something bad was going on. Lately Hermione had noticed that Draco was an emotional wreck. Usually very concealed, he was angry all the time and did anything but hide it. This would make him even more fun to work with.

The thought of Malfoy's messed up life led her to the thought of her messed up life. Her father had died from a heart attack the week before school started, and left her on an emotional roller coaster. Harry being who he was tried desperately to help but didn't do such a good job, and Ron was Ron. He didn't help much either.

Starting a new school year like that didn't help her grades much. Though her grades never dropped they became harder to maintain, and it was much more difficult for Hermione to put the same effort into her work.

On top of that she was a regular six teen year old who had to deal with the same issues any other girl her age had to put up with. Her life was officially crazy. Hermione being Hermione could not let her life fall apart, but the more she tried to pick up the pieces, the more messed up everything became. Just as she attempted to have a good day, term, and school year, she got paired up with that waste of flesh Malfoy. All she needed was someone to talk to, but that was the one thing she couldn't manage to find.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

After Charms, Ancient Ruins, and Transfiguration, Draco returned to his dormitory without eating dinner. He had been skipping a lot of meals lately, and had lost too much weight for his own good.

To get his mind off the day that hadn't gotten better since potions, he took out a book that he was in middle of reading ("Fishbine's Guide To Quiditch" by Arnold Fishbine, a world famous seeker of the U.S. During the 1950s and 60s). With all of the stress Malfoy didn't even dream about beating Potter. At this point he could barely keep his ass on the team. His mind completely focused on his book, Malfoy didn't even notice Pansy Parkinson sneak into his dorm.

"Hey Drakey," she purred scaring the hell out of Draco.

"Oh my god! Pansy, what the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" Malfoy yelled as he pinned his "girlfriend" to the wall.

"Drakey, I'm sorry, please let go. You're hurting me!" quivered Pansy sounding very much like their first Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Quirrell.

"Get out!"

"But Drakey-"

"I said leave! I'm not in a good mood right now and I'd really like to be left alone!"

"You're no fun anymore. You're always upset, or busy, and you never have any time for me!" Pansy cried as her boyfriend pushed her out the door.

"Firstly, don't complain about time because you manage to take up every free second I will live to see. Secondly, this is the boys' dormitory and your not supposed to be in here in the first place. Thirdly, don't call me Drakey!" Draco gave Pansy one last shove before slamming the door in her face. He had to get rid of her. Soon.

As much as Draco wanted to sort out his life, at that point it seemed impossible. Though he hated ti admit it, he was in over his head, and he had nobody to help him get out.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor tower after Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and dinner, all of which turned out just as badly as potions with Malfoy.

To calm her nerves, Hermione took out her Herbology homework, and started to look it over. When the "second shift" of people started returning from dinner, Hermione went down to the common room to meet Harry and Ron. She was hoping they would be able to comfort her after her bad day.

When they came back, they were head deep in another one of their Quiditch conversations (what else is new?). Seeing Hermione in her favorite chair by the fire, they approached her.

"How was your day Mione?" asked Ron who was more interested in the homework his friend was in middle of.

"Okay, but it could have gone better. You guys?" she said hoping their days had gone better than hers.

"Fine, but you see-" Ron started.

"How much homework do you have Ronald?" interrupted Hermione smiling but slightly irritated.

"Well..." He started with his Divination Charts, and continued for about an hour after that. Though she usually didn't mind helping her friends with their homework, after seeing that they would be of no comfort to her, she wanted no more than to tell them to fuck off and do their own work. After an hour of working with them, Hermione wished she had backed out in the beginning. Eventually they were going to have to learn how to fend for themselves. After Hogwarts she wasn't going to be with them 24/7 to guide their every move.

As much as Hermione wanted her life to go smoothly, she couldn't help but think how badly her friends would do without her help. She needed help figuring out her life, but she didn't know anyone that could help her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Over the next few days, little progress was made during potions. Draco and Hermione finished their daily work quickly and without difficulty, while the rest of the class had a different experience entirely. In fact, after a week, Hermione was still the only person that new what the potion was. Monday morning, exactly a week after the seventh years started their potions project, they found out what they would be doing.

"The potion we have been working week is called the Ahuv Potion," said Snape while writing on the blackboard. Looks of realization filled the faces of many students. One of them was Draco Malfoy, who suddenly understood the outburst his partner had made a week earlier (wrapped up in thought, the insult made at the same time was overlooked).

"It is one of the strongest love potions known to the Wizarding World." Now all the previously blank faces were filled with the same look as those who understood before them.

Once he was sure his words had sunk in, Snape continued. "Now that you have all written down and prepared your ingredients, I would like each of you to open up your books to page 462, and follow the directions precisely."

"Malfoy,please measure the dried lacewing beetles." Hermione took the lead mostly because she didn't trust Malfoy, but also because she knew he would hate being told what to do.

"Yes Ma'am!" he replied mockingly. Although Hermione wished her pertner would minimize the drama, at least he was being agreeable. "Anything else Your Highness?" hissed Draco. So much for cooperation. It was just a stupid act.

"Malfoy, can we please just work?"

"Since when were you in charge Mudblood? Snape might have paired us up to punish me for something but that doesn't mean you're in charge. If we're stuck working together, we're doing it my way!" Not in the mood to argue, Hermione agreed to let him take the lead. Surprizingly, he was almost as good at potions as she was.

After completing the first three steps of the potion (three times the amount of work due that day), they were still the first group done giving them plenty of time to spare. Hermione was one to learn from her mistakes, so she kept to herself until just before the end of class. When there were only five minutes left of class, she started a conversation.

"Malfoy?"

Surprized that Granger actually dared to talk to him, he raized his head and glared at her. "What do you want Mudblood!"

"Well, I know your going to think this is a stupid idea but I'd like to call a truce. As much as I dislike you, I find it extremely difficult to accomplish anything when we can't stop insulting each other long enough to have a civilized conversation."

"Fine."

"It will only be for during Potions but- Wait, did you just agree with me?" Hermione thought that it was going to be a lot harder than that.

"Yes. I did. Let's call a truce. I promise to act civilized during Potions, but _only _during Potions."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," replied Hermione, who still couldn't believe Malfoy had agreed so quickly.

"Fine then. See you tomorrow in class Mud- I mean Granger." The bell rang, and Malfoy left without a backwards glance.


End file.
